Couriway Town
Couriway Town (Japanese: レンリタウン Renri Town) is a town located in the Kalos region. Slogan A town connecting differences. (Japanese: A town connecting differences.) Places of interest Hotel Couriway On the second floor of Hotel Couriway, a group of travelers will rotate in and out of the rooms. Any of the travelers not at Hotel Couriway on one day may be found at the hotels in Camphrier Town, Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, Geosenge Town, and Coumarine City. Six travelers will rotate among the first room on a six-day cycle: a , a , a , a , a male , and a (in that order); as the player talks to these travelers on different days (at any hotel), they will gradually open up to the player. A female who gives out Ribbons will also occupy the second room every Friday. Mr. Bonding also initially occupies the third room, granting the player the Stealth Power O-Power when spoken to. Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Couriway Town is 21, making it a medium-sized town. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items at the train station, east of the Pokémon Center|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} }} in the house south of the Pokémon Center if the player has a Pokémon with in their party|X=yes|y=yes}} in the house by the Gate if the player answers her quiz correctly (if the player chose )|X=yes|y=yes}} in the house by the Gate if the player answers her quiz correctly (if the player chose )|X=yes|y=yes}} in the house by the Gate if the player answers her quiz correctly (if the player chose )|X=yes|y=yes}} in the lobby of if the player answers her quiz correctly|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} , given to the 's lead Pokémon by a woman |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} 300 (daily)|X=yes|y=yes}} and )|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Hotel guest items These items can be obtained from the rotating guests appearing at , provided the player has met the same guest on three other occasions. These guests can be met at any hotel located outside of Lumiose City. if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} , held by the the player can obtain in a trade after talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon If the player is speaking to the or on the second floor of for the fourth time, they will offer to trade the player a or (respectively). Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSycamore.png |size=150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Professor |classlink=Pokémon Professor |name= |game=XY |location=Couriway Town |pokemon=3}} | | | In the anime In the , and arrived in Couriway Town in A Dancing Debut!. During their visit, they met up with Nini again. Like many other towns in the Kalos region, Couriway Town is home to a Pokémon Showcase theater, attracting several Pokémon Performers who have not yet collected the required s to join the Master Class. The event was watched by Palermo. , along with her rivals Jessie and Nini, entered the town's Showcase Rookie Class eager to win. During the Theme Performance, which consisted of baking Poké Puffs while simultaneously performing a dance routine along with their , they all did a good job and were allowed to advance to the second section, the Freestyle Performance. There, Nini performed alongside her , , and , while Jessie delivered a performance that left the crowd very impressed along with her and . For this event, Serena decided it was time for to make her Showcase debut, and used her along with . Their performance was going well until Eevee's stage fright got the best of her, causing her to lose her balance. Despite this, they still managed to put it together at the end. However, this was not enough to make up for their mistake, and when it came time for the audience to vote on the Performer who had performed the best, a majority voted for Jessie, who earned her first Princess Key from Monsieur Pierre as a reward. Trivia * After the battle with Professor Sycamore, he mentions that he left something in the town for the player. An inscription can be found on one of the seats on the train station platform. It contains a message which Sycamore wrote, addressed to himself in the future. ::"To the person reading this: What are you like now? Did you become who you wanted to be? For starters, what was the person you wanted to become even like? I don't know, but it would be wonderful if you can boast that you're living each day to the fullest. To future Sycamore. From the Sycamore dreaming of the future." * Couriway Town and Camphrier Town have the same background music. Origin For Couriway Town, this heritage is reflected in the copying of the traditional Alsatian/German country-home architecture, the town's French name ("Mozheim"; ''-heim being a common Germanic suffix found in Alsatian townnames), the town's Japanese name (renri; "intertwined" / "union"), and the town's slogan ("a town connecting differences"). Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Towns de:Mosaia es:Pueblo Mosaico fr:Mozheim it:Ponte Mosaico ja:レンリタウン zh:水涟镇